Pick Up the Pieces
by WhySerious
Summary: Pov "Belle" post 2x12


**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touches pas d'argent pour mes histoires... blabla...**

**Et merci à ma bêta qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe par là ^^**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que la brunette demeurait recroquevillée sur son lit d'hôpital. Après le départ de cet homme, elle avait demandé à ce que plus personne ne vienne la déranger et, après ses deux dernières crises d'hystérie, sa demande avait été parfaitement respectée. Bien qu'elle avait dormi la plupart du temps, elle savait que personne n'était venu, pas même un membre du personnel de l'hôpital, puisque les débris de cette fichue tasse étaient toujours éparpillés sur le sol.

La jeune femme se redressa afin de pouvoir regarder les morceaux depuis son lit, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se réfugier dans le sommeil de toute façon. Il y avait tellement de questions qui tournaient à l'intérieur de sa tête qu'elle en avait le tournis, toute cette situation était tellement irréelle, c'était comme si elle flottait dans une autre dimension, simple témoin de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Si impuissante.

Un bruit sourd contre la vitre de sa chambre la fit bondir du lit et, comme un réflexe de survie, elle se retrouva accroupie derrière celui-ci. Ses jambes tremblaient sous elle et la peur qui l'avait envahie rendait les battements de son cœur assourdissants. Il y eût alors un léger sifflotement, quelque chose de doux et mélodieux qui provenait de l'autre côté du couloir. La brunette cligna des yeux, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la musique, elle en avait presque oublié ce que c'était.

La curiosité finit par l'emporter sur sa peur, quelqu'un qui sifflotait aussi joyeusement ne pouvait pas être si dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se releva légèrement, juste assez pour voir par-dessus son rempart et découvrir la source du bruit.

Un homme en tenue blanche nettoyait activement le couloir en face de sa chambre. Il lui tournait le dos, un casque sur les oreilles, et passait la serpillère en sifflotant, portant peu d'attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

La jeune femme soupira et se releva entièrement, se traitant mentalement d'idiote tout en se rasseyant sur son lit. Un petit coup de balai dans la vitre avait suffi à la terroriser, c'était vraiment ridicule…

Pourquoi ses mains en tremblaient-elles encore ?

Elle plia ses jambes devant elle, sa blouse d'hôpital découvrant un peu plus ses cuisses, et resserra ses bras autour de celles-ci, enfouissant sa tête au creux de ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux auburn retombèrent en cascade de part et d'autre de son visage, lui offrant l'isolation dont elle avait justement besoin.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se dire que sa peur irrationnelle de tout ce qui l'entourait était justifiée par ce qui venait de lui arriver, comme le fait de s'être fait tirer dessus par exemple, mais cela aurait été un mensonge. Evana French avait toujours eut peur de tout, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Cela avait empiré à la mort de sa mère, elle était restée si longtemps enfermée dans sa chambre que, lorsqu'elle en était sortie, tout ce qui lui était étranger provoquait chez elle des crises d'angoisse. Au bout d'un certain temps, son père n'a plus eu la force ni la patience de gérer son état, et c'est là qu'il l'avait confiée aux soins de l'hôpital. Décision qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il avait seulement fallu trois semaines pour qu'elle se retrouve placée en isolement au sous-sol, coupée de tout contact.

C'est à peu près à cela que se résumait sa vie. Ses derniers souvenirs, et les plus vifs, étaient ses années d'enfermement à l'intérieur de cette sombre cellule.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée sur cette route, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec deux inconnus dont un qui avait tenté de la tuer alors qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas être sortie de l'hôpital ?

Les images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, des flashs vifs et bruyants occultant tous ses autres sens. C'était comme ne plus contrôler son propre esprit, les images défilant devant ses yeux contre sa volonté, entraînant une violente migraine à chaque nouveau flash. Elle se souvenait de la douleur fulgurante dans son épaule, des cris désespérés de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, d'une vive lumière et des crissements de pneus. Elle avait dû s'évanouir un court instant après ça car, dans le flash qui suivit, elle était devant une autre voiture et l'homme qui s'était tenu au-dessus d'elle quelques secondes plus tôt lui faisait maintenant face, la tenant fermement par le bras, essayant de la rassurer en murmurant désespérément « _Belle, douce Belle_ ». La proximité de cet inconnu, son étreinte oppressante autour de son bras… la peur, qu'elle connaissait si bien, l'avait submergée et elle ressentit à nouveau le besoin incontrôlable de fuir le plus loin possible. Elle se souvint de la douleur qui avait irradié son épaule alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre, des mots rassurants de l'homme en costume. Elle le revit tendre une main vers elle et une étrange lumière violette éclairer sa blessure, et de l'absence soudaine de douleur l'instant d'après.

Evana secoua la tête en riant nerveusement.

Non, elle avait dû imaginer ce passage-là. Sûrement une hallucination provoquée par le manque de ses médicaments, qui sait depuis combien de temps elle était dehors après tout ?

La suite des évènements défila beaucoup plus vite, une succession de cris, de précipitation, de questions, de « Belle » et d'inconnus qui l'entraînaient dans différentes directions.

Prenant conscience qu'elle était en train d'haleter, la brunette se força à se calmer. Il n'y avait personne, elle était en sécurité, aucune raison de paniquer.

En repensant calmement aux évènements, la jeune femme dût admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, son amnésie évidente. Elle ne se rappelait absolument pas être sortie de sa cellule et, de plus, plusieurs personnes semblaient la connaître - même s'ils l'appelaient par un nom différent, mais peut être qu'elle avait cherché à dissimuler son identité après sa fuite de l'hôpital ? – alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait aucun d'entre eux.

Il y avait aussi cette histoire de lumière violette. Elle avait beau vouloir se persuader que cela avait été le fruit de son imagination, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait été blessée à l'épaule – la douleur était bien réelle, non ? – et pourtant, après un examen complet, son épaule ne présentait aucune trace de blessure.

Magie. _Il_ avait parlé de magie…

Non, c'était ridicule…

Evana laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Tous ces gens, ils devaient sûrement savoir quelque chose ! Ils avaient l'air de la connaître, non ? Tous ces inconnus qui avaient crié autour d'elle, qui l'avaient emmenée à l'hôpital, qui lui avaient posé tout un tas de questions, qui n'avaient pas cessé de l'appeler par un prénom qui n'était pas le sien, qui l'avaient forcée à se rappeler une vie qui n'était pas la sienne… Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé !

Peut-être que si on lui racontait l'histoire, _son_ histoire, depuis le début, elle pourrait enfin comprendre ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, peut-être qu'elle se sentirait moins folle…

Puisque personne ne voulait lui expliquer, c'est elle qui allait devoir demander les réponses et la colère qu'elle ressentait allait lui donner suffisamment de courage pour aller les exiger.

Elle pourrait attendre que l'homme en costume revienne la voir (ciel ! Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom), il semblerait qu'il y ait une longue histoire entre eux. Enfin, s'il avait dit la vérité.

Elle revit l'expression de son visage après qu'elle ait balancé sa tasse contre le mur, _leur_ tasse selon ses mots. Il y avait d'abord eu le choc, Evana avait même cru un instant que ses jambes n'allaient plus pouvoir supporter son poids, mais il s'était discrètement rattrapé au rebord de son lit. Il y avait eu de la tristesse, mais elle avait rapidement laissé place à une autre expression que la jeune femme, pour l'avoir vue chez son père et d'autres patients comme elle, connaissait bien.

La résignation.

Elle se souvient avoir ressenti un étrange pincement au cœur à cet instant - sûrement de la culpabilité ? - et avoir pensé à s'excuser. Mais au lieu de cela, elle lui avait demandé de partir. _Supplié_, de partir.

Encore cette peur qui avait parlé à sa place, si seulement elle pouvait arriver à la contrôler ! C'était sa malédiction à elle, être prisonnière à l'intérieur de sa propre tête à regarder la lâche en elle foutre sa vie en l'air.

Ce pauvre homme, il n'avait même pas insisté, il avait simplement acquiescé et était parti sans un dernier regard pour elle, ses yeux emplis de douleur rivés sur les morceaux d'un symbole brisé – qu'_elle_ avait brisé.

Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Si elle l'avait fait fuir définitivement, et qu'il avait réellement renoncé ?

Son cœur se serra à nouveau au creux de sa poitrine et elle sortit brusquement la tête de son refuge, sa respiration de nouveau saccadée.

Mais qui était-_il_ ? Qui était-il pour que son corps réagisse de cette façon lorsqu'elle pensait à lui ? Un ami ? Un mari ? Un… amant ?

Evana ferma les yeux et repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Elle fit lentement glisser son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, là où, un peu plus tôt, il y avait déposé les siennes, et c'est comme si c'était à nouveau lui. Cela avait été doux, hésitant et… emplit d'espoir. Tel un prince maladroit qui espérait réveiller sa première princesse.

La brunette se surprit à rigoler à cette pensée, la première fois qu'elle riait depuis… une éternité. L'idée était tellement ridicule ! Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un prince, et elle, et bien, si elle devait être une princesse, elle appartiendrait à la série « bousillée ».

Pourtant, lors de ce bref moment entre le sommeil et l'éveil, au cours duquel ses barrières n'existent pas encore, elle s'était sentie bien. Elle avait senti quelqu'un l'embrasser et, que ce soit son odeur, la forme de ses lèvres ou la façon dont elles se modelaient aux siennes, la chaleur de son souffle contre son visage ou le léger bruit qu'avait fait leur bouche lorsqu'il s'était éloigné, tout, à cet instant, lui avait paru si _familier_.

Puis elle avait ouvert les yeux, et les barrières étaient réapparues, toujours bel et bien là. Evana se rassura à l'idée que n'importe qui dans sa situation aurait réagi de la même façon, un inconnu qui vous embrasse sans votre autorisation, une crise de panique peut être justifiée, non ? Un inconnu qui vous a sauvé la vie, mais tout de même un inconnu…

Il lui avait sauvé la vie…

Les phares de voiture, le crissement de pneus, eux deux de l'autre côté de la route, la lueur jaillissant de ses mains, la disparition de la douleur... Toutes ces images défilèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que l'homme en costume n'avait jamais été un danger. Il l'avait protégée, depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin, en acceptant de partir. Il avait compté mettre fin à ses crises d'hystérie, à sa folie, en faisant fuir ce qu'il croyait en être la cause. _Lui_.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait…

Cet homme l'aimait. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt ? Cela paraissait si évident à présent ! Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ? Ou plutôt, la partie amnésique d'elle l'avait-elle aimé ?

Le souvenir de son baiser et le mal être qu'elle ressentait à cet instant lui laissèrent penser que oui, une part d'elle, une part inconnue d'elle, était toujours très attachée à cet homme.

Avant même que la décision ne se formule clairement dans sa tête, Evana French se tenait debout sur le sol, regardant fixement la porte close de sa chambre. Elle devait le faire, elle devait sortir de son domaine sécurisé et trouver l'homme en costume. Cette fois, elle ne laisserait pas la peur la dominer et parler à sa place, elle s'excuserait auprès de lui, lui dirait qu'elle est désolée d'avoir cassé sa tasse – _leur_ tasse – et qu'elle était prête à l'écouter lui raconter leur histoire.

Oui, Evana lui dirait tout ça. Elle y arriverait.

Lentement, ses pieds nus effleurant le carrelage blanc et froid en tremblotant, elle arriva devant la porte. Elle posa une main, aussi tremblante que ses pieds, sur la poignée et, retenant son souffle, appuya jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la porte s'ouvrir devant elle. Elle hésita un instant avant de franchir le seuil, regardant à droite et à gauche afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne mise à part l'homme de ménage qui continuait de passer la serpillère, toujours concentré sur le son qui provenait de son casque et inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle poussa un dernier soupir et quitta la sécurité de sa chambre.

Le couloir lui sembla plus froid, plus sombre et les murs s'allongeaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Evana entendait son pouls irrégulier résonner contre ses tempes et cette voix qui lui soufflait de faire demi-tour. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et secoua vivement la tête afin de les faire taire. Elle compta lentement jusqu'à trois avant d'ouvrir les paupières à nouveau, et soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus de bruits et que la salle d'attente n'était plus très loin.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, sa détermination flancha en ne le voyant pas. L'homme en costume n'était pas là. Elle scanna chaque chaise, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement sa silhouette particulière, mais il n'y avait que deux personnes présentes et la brunette dût se rendre à l'évidence que, bien que pour une fois elle l'aurait souhaité, ses yeux ne lui avaient pas joué de mauvais tour.

Il y avait un vieil homme assis sur une des chaises près de la sortie, il semblait s'être endormi, et une jeune femme assise au milieu de la rangée qui était accolée au mur, elle rangeait un téléphone dans un petit sac noir posé sur la chaise voisine. Lorsque cette inconnue leva les yeux dans sa direction, un sourire gigantesque envahit son visage et elle bondit sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre en trois grandes enjambées. Evana recula brusquement devant l'approche trop rapide de cette grande brune au sourire de prédateur - _était-il possible d'avoir autant de dents ?_

La brune se stoppa en voyant son air effrayé, semblant prendre conscience de son état, et la détailla d'un air désolé. Evana sentit alors son regard sur elle, scruter le moindre aspect de son apparence dépareillée. Avec ses pieds nus, sa pauvre blouse jaune d'hôpital et ses cheveux en bataille, elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir fière allure comparé à cette femme avec son blouson en cuir et sa longue chevelure qui ondulait gracieusement le long de ses tempes. Intimidée, elle coinça nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et essaya de réajuster sa blouse afin qu'elle couvre un peu plus ses jambes, sans succès.

« _Hey ! Je m'appelle Ruby,_ » dit gentiment la femme. «_ Tu ne te souviens peut être pas de moi mais… on est amies toutes les deux _». Son ton était hésitant, comme si elle cherchait quoi dire pour la mettre en confiance.

_« Amies ?_ » répéta la brunette, le mot paraissant étranger à ses oreilles. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie avant…

Ruby acquiesça vivement.

« _Moi c'est Evana_ » se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Cela pouvait être ridicule de se présenter si elles étaient amies, mais elle préférait s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus d'erreur sur son prénom. « _Evana French_ »

Le sourire de son interlocutrice vacilla légèrement.

« _Evana…_ » répéta-t-elle doucement, comme pour se familiariser avec ce nom. Finalement, le sourire chaleureux réapparut, « _Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à te promener dans les couloirs pieds nus, mmh ?_ » demanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur, même si l'inquiétude était lisible au fond de ses yeux.

_« Je… cherche quelqu'un_ » avoua-t-elle. Si cette femme était son amie, peut-être accepterait-elle de l'aider ?

« _Vraiment ? Qui ?_ » s'exclama Ruby, visiblement étonnée par cet aveux.

« _Un homme, il… il était avec moi quand, je veux dire il était avec moi hier soir, dans la forêt_ » bredouilla la jeune femme, détestant le ton incertain que prenaient ses phrases.

« _Lequel, chérie ? Il y en avait plusieurs tu sais…_ »

Oui, ça elle s'en rappelait, mais ce n'est sûrement pas celui qui avait voulu la tuer qu'elle voulait voir, grommela-t-elle intérieurement.

«_ L'homme en costume, avec une canne_ » précisa Evana, plus sûre d'elle cette fois. «_ Je dois lui parler, c'est important… _»

Le sourire de son interlocutrice s'évanouit en un instant.

« _Pourquoi ? Tu… tu te souviens de lui ?_ » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« _Non mais, je sais que c'est quelqu'un d'important… pour moi_ » soupira la brunette en regardant ses pieds. _« Il m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?_ » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Son amie demeura silencieuse pendant un instant, puis finit par acquiescer doucement.

_« Il est le seul qui puisse m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et qui peut combler les trous de mémoire que je semble avoir_ » expliqua-t-elle, s'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle elle semblait pouvoir se confier à cette femme. « _Si nous sommes vraiment amies, est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'aider à le retrouver, s'il vous plaît _? »

Ruby se pinça les lèvres, une expression désolée sur le visage.

« Be…_Evana, il…_ » commença-t-elle, posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son bras. « _Il est parti_ »

Focalisée sur ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, Evana n'entendit même pas son instinct qui lui criait de repousser la main de cette inconnue qui lui étreignait le bras.

« _Parti ? Où ?_ » demanda-t-elle désespérément, priant pour qu'il soit simplement parti de l'hôpital.

_« New York. On venait juste de m'appeler pour me prévenir quand tu es arrivée… Je suis désolée_ »

Oh non… Elle l'avait fait fuir, lui aussi. D'abord son père, et maintenant cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui l'aimait, et qu'elle était sûre d'avoir aimé aussi... Il était parti pour elle, à cause de ses crises, elle l'avait perdu… Il ne reviendra pas…

Le monde commença à tanguer sous ses pieds, les murs à se rapprocher de façon menaçante et la main de Ruby à peser atrocement sur son bras. Elle se défit brutalement de l'étreinte de son ''amie'', sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau, une nouvelle crise d'hystérie sur le point de se déclencher.

« _Il… Est-ce qu'il…_ » haleta-t-elle, retenant le cri qui ne demandait qu'à sortir « _va revenir_ ? »

Les yeux de Ruby s'étaient agrandis de panique devant son changement soudain de comportement, mais en entendant sa question, elle sembla se rassurer.

« _Mais bien sûr qu'il va revenir, ma chérie !_ ». Elle voulut prendre le visage de Belle entre ses mains pour la rassurer, mais se retint au dernier moment en voyant cette étrangère effectuer de nouveau un mouvement de recul. « _Je ne sais pas quand, cela dépendra de ce qu'il est parti chercher là-bas, mais il va revenir, je te le promets ! Tu es son Amour Véritable, il ne peut pas t'abandonner… »_

« _Son… quoi ?_ » demanda la brunette, se calmant légèrement au fur et à mesure que son cerveau intégrait les promesses de _son_ retour.

Ruby fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question et enfila de nouveau son sourire chaleureux.

_« Je pourrais peut-être te donner quelques réponses en attendant qu'il revienne, si tu veux ? Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais je sais quelques trucs…_ » proposa-t-elle en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

_« Oui... Oui, d'accord ! Ce serait… super_ » sourit Evana, soulagée.

Ruby sourit aussi, visiblement heureuse de revoir une expression de joie sur le visage de son amie.

Evana French avait une amie.

Une chose lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

« _Oh non ! Je dois… J'ai oublié quelque chose !_ » s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur son front. « _Je dois vite retourner dans ma chambre mais… vous ne partez pas hein ? Vous serez toujours là quand je reviendrais ? _»

« _Mais oui, bien sûr_ » rit doucement Ruby. «_ Tu dois juste me promettre qu'à ton retour, tu arrêteras de me vouvoyer, d'accord ?_ »

Evana rit à son tour, un son mélodieux qui sonna agréablement à ses oreilles.

«_ D'accord, marché conclu ! _» répondit-elle avant de disparaître en courant dans le couloir.

Cette fois, elle n'eût aucun malaise en le retraversant, il ne paraissait plus aussi sombre et aussi froid que tout à l'heure, et elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre en quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte en verre, l'homme d'entretien qui sifflotait un peu plus tôt était dans sa chambre, balayant les morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés sur le sol.

« _Non, stop !_ » cria-t-telle en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Toujours avec son casque sur les oreilles, l'homme ne l'entendit pas et continua de regrouper les morceaux en un petit tas. Evana courut jusqu'à lui et bloqua le balai avec sa main.

Enfin il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme et retira le casque de ses oreilles.

« _Madame ?_ » l'interrogea-t-il.

« _Laissez ça, c'est à moi._ »

La brunette s'accroupit par terre, retirant les petits morceaux qui s'étaient coincés dans les poils du balai afin de les mettre avec les autres.

« _Mais madame, ce ne sont que des débris, vous ne pouvez rien faire avec ça à part vous blesser !_ »

Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui, plus pétillants que jamais.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que c'est cassé qu'il faut les jeter !_ _Je peux les recoller, je vais y arriver !_ »

Ce ne serait pas facile, oui, mais elle avait du temps devant elle. Pendant que son homme en costume cherchait ce qu'il devait trouver à New York, elle, elle se chargerait de recoller les morceaux.

En attendant qu'il revienne.

**End.**


End file.
